Christmas Knight
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Raime decides to spend his Christmas Eve trying to buy Velstadt the perfect gift. God knows how it will turn out. Modern AU/Parody. Reviews are appreciated


**Author**

Evie Frye

 **Fandom**

Dark Souls

 **Notes**

This is my first ever Dark Souls story. I haven't played the games yet so it may be inaccurate. Gift for Shizophrenia333.

* * *

Raime stood outside the mall, looking at the crowds of shoppers with dread on his face. It was that time of the year again, Christmas. The Fume Knight hated it but his housemate Velstadt always celebrated it. Groaning he strode into the mall and towards the first shop that specialised in books, surely Velstadt would like a book on medieval history, the guy was a history geek after all. As he browsed the aisles he noticed he was getting several unusual stares and chuckles because of the book he'd accidentally picked up. He looked down and paled to whiter than a snowflake. He'd picked up a book on the history of fairy tales …Velstadt would never speak to him again if he got this book as a gift. Hurriedly he placed the book down and left the store.

As Raime travelled up the escalator he saw a stationary shop. After all Velstadt had thrown his favourite pen in the fire when he saw a cockroach scuttle across the floor. The Aegis jumped several feet into the air screaming like a little girl. Raime found him quaking behind his chair and had gone to get the bug spray. Entering the store Raime headed straight for the pens section. To his dismay there were no gold coloured fountain pens left. Raime swore and turned on his heel. On the way he passed the soft toy rack and had a great idea. He looked through the teddies grimacing at the variety of colourful animals he saw. At the very back of the rack he found what he was looking for, a scruffy cream bunny kitten. He smiled, Velstadt would love it. He turned around and heard a creak. His searching had disturbed the rack and most of the teddies were now tumbling towards him at great speed.

Once the stuffing had cleared Raime found himself staring at two burly security guards who picked him up, removed the rabbit from his hands and chucked him out of the store. Later on Raime was sat on a bench, drinking a lemonade he'd brought. He was desperately trying to work out exactly what to buy Velstadt so his housemate wouldn't feel upset this holiday season.

A mall worker tapped him on the shoulder" I'm sorry sir, the mall is closing so I'll have to ask you to leave now" Raime nodded and stood. Now he had to go home and face Velstadt and explain where he'd been. On the way home Raime kicked his way miserably through a snowdrift. Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts as a puppy barreled into his ankles as a girl chased after it. The puppy was currently sat on it's backside staring up at him with chocolate brown eyes. He sighed and scooped the puppy up as the girl reached him. "Thank you sir, Rover is awful naughty. He always escapes from the pet shop." She took Rover and turned to leave.

Raime placed a hand on her shoulder "Pet shop? do you sell kittens?"

The girl nodded and pointed to a door "We've just got a new litter in, do you want one" Raime nodded enthusiastically and followed her.

In the box in the shop there were several tiny kittens mewling and wandering about. Raime picked one up, it looked just like the teddy from earlier, it was perfect. Cuddling the kitten close to his chest he went deeper into the shop to find all he would need. After an hour he'd paid for the kitten and the extras. Walking back he hummed.

Velstadt stood in the door, tapping his foot as Raime approached. Luckily the darker haired knight was able to enter through the back door and place the kitten safely in his room before sneaking back around to meet his house mate.

"Just where have you been Raime, I've had calls from the mall saying you destroyed a soft toy display"

Raime sighed, the best course of action would be to lie to his housemate " I went to look for gifts for a charity I've been working with"

~Christmas Morning~

Velstadt blinked awake when he felt a warm furry weight on his chest. He sat up slowly only to come face to face with a kitten. He smiled and sat up fully. Raime was standing at the foot of his bed smiling. It didn't take too long for the Royal Aegis to put two and two together, Raime had brought him the kitten for Christmas. Holding onto the kitten Velstadt edged out of his bed and approached the Fume Knight before pulling him into hug and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"This is the best Christmas present you've ever bought me. I'll name her Fog"


End file.
